Motorized tugs are widely known and have been utilized in connection with moving aircraft at large and small airports for many years, and particularly are important in connection with the modern jetway entrances to today's modern jets. This is true because the jets are moved into position at the jetway, and in that position, do not have the ability because of the position of the jet engines to move away by themselves. Thus, backing the plane away from the jetway and getting it into position where it can operate independently is standard practice at all airports. Also, it is well known that motorized tugs are utilized to move airplanes around in a hanger configuration, and in many of these instances, the movement must be very accurately controlled because of limited space and the presence of other aircraft.
In addition, tug vehicles have long been utilized in factory environments for moving carts or merchandise, or in connection with moving other non-motorized vehicles such as trailers, storage containers, and the like.
However, heretofore all prior art tug vehicles have been four wheel, with drive through the fixed rear wheels and turning with the steerable front wheels. This causes a larger turning radius and decreases the visibility of the tug operator to see the hitch and the specific moving relationship of the aircraft.